The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present disclosure relates to a bag toss game. Bag toss games are very popular and have been in use for many years. In a well-known form, the bag toss game involves two identical assemblies spaced apart from each other at a selected distance such as 25-35 feet apart from each other. Each assembly includes a smooth board or the like that is slightly inclined with a rear end slightly above the front end. The board includes an aperture typically located near the rear end. While standing proximate one of the assemblies, users, or teams, take turns throwing bags towards the other assembly trying to get each bag to fall through the aperture, or at least end up very close to the aperture. With time and practice one can become very adept at throwing the bags so as to achieve high scores, but this may take some of the fun out of the game. Therefore, making the game challenging to even a skilled player would be desirable.